Camp Drama
by Demi Jonas
Summary: Tess wants Shane who loves Mitchie. Although Mitchie isn’t so sure of herself. Will it be love triangle drama all over again? Tess will do anything to get Shane even if it means the famous three letter word.
1. See You Again

**Hello. Well I just wanted to try out a little experiment. Nothing graphic at all. If you like it please add it to your favs or alerts. Oh and don't forget to review. Thanks! :)**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't lobsters ever loan you money?" Shane Gray asked excitedly.

"Uh I have no idea," Mitchie Torres giggled.

"Because they're shellfish!" Shane said surprised.

Mitchie looked at Shane weirdly. Then they shared a laugh together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tess Tyler felt very annoyed. Maybe it was Mitchie's chipmunk like voice or Shane's dumb shellfish joke. Both were extremely aggravating.

As Tess stared at Mitch and Shane she couldn't help the feelings of jealousy rising inside of her. It hurt so much to see herself not belonging with Shane.

Tess hated Mitchie. Her voice wasn't really that impressive and once a liar always a liar.

Tess felt officially disgusted. Along with the need to puke. Why would anyone want to be friends with some dim witted newbie? Better with a bling filled goddess? She thought yes.

"Hey Tess. What are you up to?" asked Ella giddily.

"Oh the usual. Just writing lyrics. You know me," stated Tess.

"Cool," nodded Peggy approvingly.

Suddenly a silent pause snaked through the conversation.

"So guys. What do you think of Mitchie again?" asked Tess innocently.

Ella and Peggy exchanged looks.

"I think she's a great singer," spilled Peggy.

"Yup. Have agree with that talented voice there," told Ella pointing to Mitchie.

"Oh that's great," said Tess trying her best to hide the hint of jealousy in her voice.

Again silence overcame the conversation.

"Okay. Well I've got to work on these lyrics. Going to make them a good song you know," stuttered Tess.

Turning her back towards Ella and Peggy Tess rolled her eyes. Mitchie and Shane made such a bad couple she thought. Tess and Shane would be magic. And they would be the couple of the future. She already had her sights set.


	2. Goodnight And Goodbye

Mitchie and Shane were watching the stars on the beach at night. After minutes of gazing they held hands walking towards Mitchie's cabin.

"Well I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?" asked Mitchie unsure of herself.

Shane sighed and glanced at the hard wooden floor.

"Yeah. Sure. Tomorrow," muttered Shane trying to convince himself.

Mitchie grinned and turned the knob of her cabin door. She noticed Shane's focus on the floor and felt a little awkward. She decided to just go inside her cabin.

"Wait," Shane expressed loudly.

Mitchie stopped in her tracks. Suddenly Shane brought himself closer and kissed her. It was an exciting yet subtle kiss. When it had ended Mitchie blushed a soft shade of red and Shane looked at the floor again.

"Okay. Well goodnight," said Mitchie apparently still shocked by the kiss.

"Yeah. Goodbye," said Shane timidly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tess watched all of this love from her cabin window. Oh how she hated Mitchie. She was such a little…

"Aren't you going to sleep now?" asked Ella sleepily.

"Sure. Yeah. In a minute," stated Tess between gritted teeth.

Tess knew herself that is wasn't going to be a minute. She had planned it out. Of course she didn't wear her Victoria's Secret silk pajamas for nothing.

"Sorry I've been such a bad friend lately," whispered Tess to Ella as she crept out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside it was freezing. _Why didn't I bring a sweater_ Tess thought.

Tess sprinted to Shane's cabin. Silently she opened the door knob careful as not a let a sound peep out of nowhere. Then a rustling sound came from the depths of the dark.

"Mitchie is that you?" asked a voice that sounded like Shane.

Tess covered her mouth cautiously. She didn't exactly know what to do. _Should I just pretend that she got into the wrong cabin by accident _thought Tess nervously.

A moment of silence had entered the room. Tess thought hard.

"Yup. It's me Mitchie," imitated Tess hoping she sounded enough like the real Mitchie.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Shane asked curiously.

Tess bit her nail softly. She didn't know breaking into Shane's cabin was going to be this hard.

"Um I'm here to return a kiss," said Tess seductively now understanding her role.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Okay. Well the next chapter gets pretty interesting. So be sure to read it later. Also please review. I want to read some of your thoughts about my story. Thank you!**


	3. Get It Shane

**Hi. Somehow this chapter took really long for me to write. I had to think about it and stuff like that. Anyways remember that Shane never turned on the lights and he has know clue that Tess is acting as Mitchie. Okay. Back to the story.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Really?" Shane asked surprised.

"Yup," said Tess biting her lip.

Then Tess reached out for Shane and kissed him. She pinned him down while she was at it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shane still had his eyes open. It was a heavenly feeling kiss. He thought Mitchie would stop after that seeing as how he only kissed her once.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tess kept on going. Then finally Shane closed his eyes. Slowly he wrapped his hand around her back.

"Mitchie… I love you," Shane whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tess grinned. Then she felt Shane coming closer to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tess didn't exactly know the time. It felt like forever. She liked it.

Their clothes were on the floor. Tess began taking off her bra.

Suddenly a knock took place by the door.

"Shane open up. Tess is missing," shouted a voice worriedly.

Shane broke away from the kiss fast. _That voice. It sounded very familiar._

"Mitchie?" Shane asked confused.

_Wait. What exactly is going on here. I'm here with Mitchie right now. Then who's that voice on the other side_ Shane thought.

Tess had stayed quiet. Shane got up from bed and reached for the lights. When he turned them on…

"Tess?" Shane asked even more confused.

As he thought about how exactly this happened the door opened and out popped Mitchie.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Suspenseful really is all I can say. Thanks to all who reviews and adds this story to their favs or alerts. Also I'm going on vacation but I'll try to write a few chapters.**


	4. After He Cheats

**Well this chapter is really short. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shane? Tess?" Mitchie asked looking around the room.

Mitchie gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Shane looked to the floor and shook his head.

Tess just stared at ongoing scene. She covered her body with a blanket nearby.

"Mitchie… I can explain," Shane protested as he looked up.

Mithcie shook her head.

"Shane…" Mitchie sobbed.

Then Mitchie turned around and ran away.

"Mitchie please comeback," said Shane.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shane… I…" muttered Tess looking a bit scared.

Shane felt shaken and mad.

"What… what are you doing here?!" shouted Shane finally.

"I'm here because I like you Shane. I really really like you. It's true," pleaded Tess.

Shane felt overwhelmed.

"Shane please. Let me…" said Tess hurt.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Shane.

Shane took one last look at Tess. He would never be able to forgive her. Or even himself.

"Oh no…" Shane mumbled as he slumped to the ground.

_Oh Mitchie. I'm so sorry… Mitchie. I'm so sorry _thought Shane.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Oh the drama!**

**Anyways I have a fan poll zone below. **

**Should Mitchie and Shane get back together?**

Yes

No

XXXXXXXXXX

**Should anything ever happen between Nate and Tess?**

Yes

No

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jason and Tess?**

Yes

No

XXXXXXXXXX

**Mitchie and Tess?**

Yes

No


	5. Teardrops On My Guitar

**The votes are in!**

**Should Mitchie and Shane get back together? Yes**

**Should anything ever happen between Nate and Tess? No**

**Jason and Tess? No**

**Mitchie and Tess? No**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shane. What exactly happened last night?" asked Nate.

Shane covered his face and looked at the ground. He just ignored Nate.

"Come on. How did it feel to hook up with the hottest girl in Camp Rock?" Jason asked curiously.

"Shut up" Nate said as he hit Jason.

"Well sorry" Jason said giving attitude.

"Cool it guys. It was nothing" Shane replied shaking his head.

"Nothing? Hooking up with Tess was nothing?" implied Jason.

"We didn't hook up" said Shane offended.

"So then what did you do? Kiss in bed the whole time?" Jason bit his lip.

"Do you want a straight answer? Yes" Shane yelled.

"Shane you really need to chill right now" Nate said.

"Just leave me alone" Shane said accusingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked.

When Mitchie looked up her face was tear stained.

"Yeah" she muttered tears falling.

Caitlyn glanced around the room. People just stared right back at her. Guess word spread fast.

"Look Mitchie. Shane has an explanation" Caitlyn said unsure if Mitchie was convinced.

Mitchie slowly nodded. When she looked up Shane had just entered the room.

"Oh no" mumbled Caitlyn.

Shane began walking towards Mitchie. All eyes were on him.

"Mitchie I'm sorry" Shane said.

Mitchie stared at floor.

"Okay" Mitchie whimpered.

"So are we okay?" asked Shane.

"No. I'm not even sure we can be friends anymore" sobbed Mitchie.

"What?" Shane asked surprised.

Shane was speechless. Mitchie covered her face and ran outside.

"Wait" shouted Shane.

Tess watched the scene from the corner of her eye. She was the only person with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Connect 3 was at recording studio.

"So are we ready to record?" Nate asked worried.

"Yup" said Jason tuning his guitar a bit.

"How about you Shane?" asked Nate.

A long pause overcame the studio.

"Shane?" asked Nate again.

When Shane looked up a tear slowly fell on his guitar.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Poor Shane. I really do feel bad for him. :(**

**Another fan poll below.**

**Should Shane cut himself because of Mitchie's rejection?**

Yes

No

XXXXXXXXXX

**Anyways I'm off to Paris for three weeks. I'll try writing new chapters though. Ciao!**


	6. Bleeding Love

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update any sooner. Paris was great! Back to the story though!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Shane walked towards the cabin where he kissed his dream girl.

Even though the kiss was gentle and exciting all he could remember were Mitchie's harsh words.

_"No. I'm not even sure we can be friends anymore"_

Shane just shook those thoughts away from his head. Knocking on the cabin door he felt nervous and frustrated.

"Hey Shane" said Caitlyn annoyed.

"Caitlyn um is Mitchie here?" asked Shane.

"Nope" Caitlyn replied quickly.

"I think you're lying. She's here" nodded Shane.

Caitlyn paused thinking of a better excuse.

"Look she really doesn't want to see you" said Caitlyn.

"Well I need to talk to her" Shane said breathing heavily.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shane what are you doing here?" asked Mitchie keeping her gaze on the floor.

"I'm here to talk" said Shane.

"Please Shane not now. I'm really tired" Mitchie said quietly.

"No I want to talk now" Shane demanded.

"All the talking is done Shane. It's over" yelled Mitchie.

"Yeah it's over Shane" repeated Caitlyn as she slammed the door on his face.

For a few minutes Shane starred at the door. He couldn't believe it. He and Mitchie had really broken up.

"Mitchie I still love you" said Shane banging his fist on the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shane was mad. He stormed into his room and walked towards the bed.

_I love you Mitchie_ thought Shane.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Later that evening..._

"Is Mitchie okay?" Peggy asked.

"No she was crying in her cabin all day" Caitlyn stated.

"Look" said Ella excitedly.

"Oh hey Mitchie. It's great to see you in some other place rather than your room" said Caitlyn surprised.

"Yeah well thanks for caring and have you seen Shane?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"What? Are you serious? You want to forgive him already?" Caitlyn asked.

"I know I'm moving pretty fast but I really like him" pleaded Mitchie.

"Wow! Okay to tell you the truth I haven't seen him since when you yelled at him" explained Caitlyn.

"Really? I'll have to catch up with you later then" Mitchie said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie ran from the cafeteria to Shane's cabin. She quickly knocked on the door.

"Shane it's me Mitchie. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. Can we talk?" asked Mitchie loudly.

There was no answer.

Mitchie got scared. She looked around and turned the door knob.

Shane was lying on the ground. There was blood all over his left arm. A knife was near him.

Mitchie shook her head and sobbed. _Why did you do this to yourself Shane?_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please review! Thanks! :)**

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	7. Just Friends

**Thanks for all the reviews! I just love it!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie dropped on the ground.

_Why did you do this _Mitchie thought.

Mitchie dialed on her phone the emergency number. Suddenly Nate and Jason entered the cabin.

"What happened here?" Jason demanded.

"Mitchie?" asked Nate.

"I wanted to talk to Shane and I just found him lying on the ground" Mitchie sobbed.

Nate put him arm around Mitchie. She covered her tear-stained face.

"Okay someone call 911" commanded Jason.

"I was just about to" said Mitchie raising up her cell phone.

"Here let me do it" Nate said keeping his arm around Mitchie.

"Hello? I have Shane Gray here lying on the floor with blood all over his arm. Yes please come quickly" pleaded Nate.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shane is okay but he has a few stitches on his wrist"

"How many?" asked Jason.

"Six"

As the doctor left Jason let out a sigh. Mitchie cried and laid her head on Nate's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nate knocked on the door.

"Hey guys. Come in" Shane said.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Okay Shane why did you do it?" Jason asked.

Shane stayed silent.

"Yeah do you even know how worried we felt?" asked Nate.

Shane looked at his wrist.

"How is the public going to react when they here what you did?" yelled Jason.

"Were you even thinking when you did this?"

"Forget it then. Just talk to Mitchie" Jason said as he stormed out from the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you do this?" asked Mitchie shaking her head.

"Why Shane? Why did you cut yourself?"

Shane kept quiet and bit his lip.

"Because I love you" whispered Shane.

"Well you didn't have to cut yourself" said Mitchie.

"Maybe you need to hear the truth from me" explained Shane.

"No. What if I don't want to" Mitchie sobbed.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

Mitchie became silent.

"I still like you Shane. What will happen to our relationship?" asked Mitchie.

"It will only become stronger" said Shane.

Mitchie shook her head.

"Okay maybe we just need to take a break from all this. We were moving to fast anyways. Let's just be friends" Mitchie stated.

Shane turned away from Mitchie looking towards the plain green walls.

Mitchie stood still for a few seconds and quietly left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Mitchie closed the door she found Jason and Nate sitting down nearby.

"Hey Mitchie. Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" reassured Mitchie wiping her tears and fixing her hair.

"Mitchie I think you're beautiful and I really like you" said Nate quickly.

"Oh um thanks Nate. I'm flattered" Mitchie mumbled.

Then Nate kissed Mitchie.

XXXXXXXXXX

A figure walked past Mitchie and Nate kissing.

It was Tess.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Uh oh! Want to read the next chapter? Hurry up and review because that puts me in a great writing mood! ;)**


	8. That's What You Get

**Hello everyone! Finals are over and I can finally continue my story! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a really long time. School has been keeping me very busy. Anyways here is Chapter 8 of your favorite story Camp Drama!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Shane stared at his wrist. It was bandaged up. It was a cover up. Just like his feelings. He sighed.

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

Shane didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone. _Maybe if I keep quiet they'll just leave me alone_ Shane thought.

Then the door opened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shane. How's your arm?" said Tess casually.

"Go away," Shane said through grinded teeth. He glared at Tess.

Tess ignored Shane's glare.

"Shane I'm not going to lie. I truly feel sorry for you," said Tess in a fake sympathetic voice. "I mean you have to recover from pain that you did for no one because now the girl you love has found someone better."

Shane's face had softened. "That's good. She deserves someone better," Shane winced.

Tess laughed softly. She shook her head. "Someone as in your brother. Someone as in Nate."

Shane was confused. His expression of confusion froze on his face.

Tess smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tess commanded.

A nurse entered the room. "Mr. Gray it's time to rest now," said the nurse while preparing Shane's bed for him to go to sleep and looking at Tess.

"See you again Shane," Tess said as she walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shane closed his eyes. He kept his breath to a steady pace. He pretended he was sleeping.

The nurse's steps gradually became softer. Finally he heard the door close. Shane flashed open his eyes. He stared at the ceiling.

"_Someone as in your brother. Someone as in Nate."_

Tess's statement rang over and over again in his head.

_Mitchie and Nate? Mitchie would never do that._

Shane didn't want to believe her but one thing was for sure. Tess wasn't a liar.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Oh no! What will Shane do?**

**I have no idea. I don't plan that far ahead into the story. :/**

**Just kidding! Find out the answer in Chapter 9 of Camp Drama!**

**Also REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


End file.
